


The Jealousy of the Gods

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, KuroDai Weekend 2017, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: For the first time that day he began to panic. Then an echoing laugh floated through the room like a chill up a spine. It was a wicked laugh full of dark intentions, but simply hearing it eased Daichi’s tension and a wry smile curled on his lips.“What kind of fool would enter a place such as this,” The sly voice purred, slipping around Daichi like a curling breeze. “You must have a death wish, oh young one. Pity for you I like to play with my food.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Third fic for Kurodai Weekend! Prompt I picked was Chosen AU...wasn't sure where a Yokai fic would fit so I chose fantasy?

His breath slipped out of his mouth and curled in the frigid air until it faded completely from existence. Daichi shuddered, thinking it looked as if his soul had left his body to float away somewhere warmer. He wouldn’t have blamed it, only an idiot would trudge through knee deep snow up an abandoned mountain. Daichi shook his head, trying to expel the negative thoughts as he continued his slippery journey up the winding path, only visible because of the obvious gap between the thick line of trees. He was on an important mission, given to him by the priest of the village shrine...who also happened to be his father. Regardless, Daichi was not one to give up or despair. Many people in the village relied on him, and the younger men in the village looked up to him. And he knew full well he was the only one who could complete this task.

The wind swirled through the trees, carrying with it soft fluffy snowflakes as dainty as fairies as it brutally collided with Daichi and sliced right through his coat. The chill seeped into his skin, spreading like a disease, and he ground his teeth together and focused on putting one heavy foot in front of the other. His muscles were beginning to ache from the trek, so he paused for a moment and gripped onto a firm looking maple. Glancing around at the bare forest surrounding him, he was astounded at the quiet stillness pervading the air. The sunlight streaming through the trees had begun to shift lower and cast a deep orange glow. It would be night soon and the temperature would drop considerably. Daichi knew he had to make it to the cave quickly, so with as deep a breath as he could muster he pushed forward and upward, slipping occasionally over rocks and roots hidden by a thick layer of snow.

At last he reached a slight clearing at the bottom of a small, rocky cliff. Daichi’s eyes traveled above it as he tried to catch his breath, spotting the entrance to a dark cave. It was jagged with rocks and stalactites, as if the side of the mountain had a hideous mouth created just to eat the unsuspecting son of a priest. A cloud of bats rushed out of the entrance and circled into the sky to begin their nightly feeding. To add to the sense of foreboding, a creeping mist was flowing out and spilling down the cliffside.

Daichi just rolled his eyes and trudged forward, stopping only when he at last reached his destination. He began to grow dangerously grouchy as he stretched upward, his gloved fingers grazing the rock of cliff til he could find a hold. With a grunt he heaved himself upward, his boots slipping a bit before he could find his footing. Slowly he worked himself up the cliff, mentally thanking the higher deities that the cliff was only a little over 10 ft high. When he finally lurched over the top he flopped onto his back and stared up at the sky as the sun dipped below the horizon, leaving the expanse in gradient shades of orange, red and purple. 

He groaned as he forced himself up, his body cracking as his raw muscles flexed under his heap of layers. His feet moved forward, the mist swirling upward from the disturbance, and without hesitation he stepped into the mouth of the cave. As soon as he entered, a torch against the wall lit up without any sort of match or spoken magical command. Any other person may have been frightened by the occurrence or even a little impressed, but Daichi didn’t have time for such nonsense. The only feeling he had was a slight thankfulness that he didn't have to bother lighting his own torch. With his mouth twerked to the side in irritation he continued onward, another torch revealing the path as soon as his body touched the blanket of dark. 

The only sound to be heard was his panting breath and the skid of his boots on the rocky ground. It had been many years since Daichi had wandered into this cave, and he was starting to wonder how far he would have to go when he stopped. The torchlight ran out, and just beyond the darkness he could sense an open space. He waited for his eyes to adjust, and as the blackness began to ease he saw a light suspended in the middle of the cavern. His heart began to flutter and plunk down to his stomach as he tentatively moved toward it. As he came closer, the light began to grow and pulsate, illuminating the rough facade of the room. It was as he vaguely remembered, round in shape but with sharp rock jutting out in multi toned layers to form the imperfectly curved walls. As he approached the ethereal light, he saw it was almost like a bubble with swirls of misty light emanating from it. It was hypnotizingly beautiful, and he instinctively reached out his hand to touch it. His trembling fingers barely ghosted it when it puffed out of existence, leaving him in complete darkness.

For the first time that day he began to panic. Then an echoing laugh floated through the room like a chill up a spine. It was a wicked laugh full of dark intentions, but simply hearing it eased Daichi’s tension and a wry smile curled on his lips.

“What kind of fool would enter a place such as this,” The sly voice purred, slipping around Daichi like a curling breeze. “You must have a death wish, oh young one. Pity for you I like to play with my food.” 

Flickers of light sparked menacingly around the cavern, giving off just enough light to disorient him and see spots in the dark. Something swept past him, just barely grazing his skin with a shrill shriek piercing the air. A growl rumbled inside of Daichi’s chest, getting irritated really quick in the madness.

“Kuroo!” He shouted, and everything stopped. It was deathly silent without a hint of light. Daichi turned his face around like an owl, but did not see anything. He flinched when all of a sudden he saw a white face sliding toward him, illuminated by no light and yet shining through the dark. It was a cat mask, harsh white porcelain with slim black holes for eyes, a streak of red curving just above them. 

“Kuroo? Why are you wearing that?”

He heard a slight sniff. “Why do you care? You wouldn’t even let me finish, I worked really hard on my scare tactics.”

Daichi’s face softened into slight amusement. “Alright, I’m sorry. Can you brighten it up in here and take the mask off? I’m exhausted.”

“Oh, right...sorry.” Instantly the cavern was illuminated by hundreds of torches, casting a warm glow throughout the large room. Daichi rubbed his eyes as they readjusted to the new light, and as he lifted them back up he saw the hovering form in front of him. He was still wearing the mask, black hair fanning above and spilling over the front of it with two velvety ears pricking out of it. His body was long and sinuous, clad in a scarlet yukata, black smoke swirling about him and distorting his actual appearance.

“Are...are you pouting?” Daichi asked as he stepped forward.

“...No…”

Daichi huffed out a laugh, “No? It sure seems like it. Come on, Kuroo, take it off.” He reached his fingers out to grip the mask, but Kuroo flinched back out of his reach.

“Don’t...why are you here anyways, just go home. You don’t care about me.”

Daichi frowned, a bit of a sting piercing his gut at the accusation. “What do you mean? Of course I care. Why would you say that?”

There was silence following the question, Kuroo floating slightly up and down with his arms crossed in front of him. 

“Kuroo...we have to talk about this. You know things aren’t right in the village if you’re not there,  accidents are happening left and right. You have to come home to the shrine, otherwise more bad things will happen.”

“I’ve only been gone one day,” Kuroo grumped.

“And that was enough.  _ Please  _ Kuroo...tell me.”

Kuroo’s arms slid down, his black paws appearing from within the voluminous sleeves as his claws twiddled together nervously.

“Are you going to see her again?” He asked quietly, barely above a whisper.

Daichi blinked, not expecting the question. “See who again?”

A low growl curled out of the mask, rumbling through the air like a low grade earthquake. “You know who...the girl you had a date with the other night!”

Daichi snorted, “That’s what this is about? Kuroo, it wasn’t even really a date!  _ Mom _ set me up with her,  and I only went to appease her. You know that.”

“Hmph, no I don’t. I saw you two together, her arm wrapped around yours, giggling like an idiot. So answer the question, are you going to see her again?”

“No,” Daichi answered gently, and he heard Kuroo’s breath catch. He stepped forward again, slipping his gloves off as he moved toward the floating form. The closer he got, the more Kuroo’s long black tail began to whip back and forth nervously. Dropping his gloves on the ground, he reached up and removed his hood and looked up into the cold face of the white mask. Once again he stretched out his hands, but this time Kuroo did not flinch. He allowed Daichi’s fingers to slip along the edge of the cool porcelain and give it a little tug. As soon as it gave, the smoke billowed away and Kuroo’s form shifted more human, while retaining just a couple feline characteristics. The mask lowered to reveal Kuroo’s ageless face, though it still looked more downhearted than Daichi was used to. His heavy eyelids raised up to reveal his eyes like molten gold, boring into Daichi like two flood lamps.

“Are you going to go on more dates?”

“I don’t know, but it’s normal, isn’t it?”

“Not if you belong to a god!”

“What?! What do you mean ‘belong to a god’? I don’t  _ belong _ to you.”

“Yes you do, your father promised me years ago I could take you for a wife.”

Daichi stared up in shock at the obstinate god who looked more like a big child with cat ears stuck on his head. Once the words finally soaked in, he doubled over in laughter. “What the hell? Be your  _ wife _ ? Be  _ your _ wife! I’m a human, did you forget?”

Kuroo had looked away and crossed his arms again in irritation when Daichi began to laugh. Even when the giggles had faded it did not ease his displeasure. “Of course I didn’t forget, I’ve known you since you were born. But your father promised, and that’s that. You can’t get out of it.”

“Was he drunk?” Daichi grinned with an eyebrow cocked. 

“No...just a teensy bit tipsy. But sober enough...Don’t you want to be my wife?” Kuroo asked, his eyes slicking back to Daichi.

Daichi thought about it a moment, and then answered firmly, “No.”

Kuroo winced as if he had touched a hot stove, black smoke beginning to form around him to distort his features. Daichi reached his hand up smoothed it against the side of Kuroo’s face, stilling the smoke.

“But, I wouldn’t mind being your husband, you silly god.” 

Kuroo brightened immediately, the smoke fading from existence once again as he uncrossed his arms and stepped closer to Daichi. His demeanor began to feel more familiar as a devilish grin slid up his face.

“I always knew you couldn’t resist my charms,” He cooed, slipping his hand around Daichi’s waist, pulling him in closer.

Daichi chuckled, “Yeah, you’re pretty difficult to ignore. So what would being husband to a god entail? Just so I know what I’m getting into.”

“Mmmm, sacrifices. Many sacrifices.”

“Sacrifices? What kind of sacrifice?” Daichi asked, the thought sending goosebumps up his arms. 

“Your body, several times a day at least. Don’t worry, it’s mainly sexual in nature.” Kuroo murmured as he nuzzled his nose into Daichi’s hair.

His heart began to pound in the close proximity to Kuroo, heat swirling in his nether regions at the thought of “sacrificing” himself to the breathtaking god.

“Oh, I see...well I hope you can at least hold off till I get some sleep. And warmed up, it’s freezing in here.”

Kuroo’s body stiffened, his hands grasping Daichi’s arms as he pulled him back just enough to look down into his face. “You’re cold? I’m sorry I forget that humans are sensitive to temperature. Come on, I’ll get you warmed up!” Before Daichi could protest, Kuroo scooped him up in his long arms and lifted him as if he weighed as much as a little kitten. His feet turned back into one curl of smoke and together they soared across the cavern and down a dark, twisted corridor. Daichi squeezed his eyes shut as he clutched his arms around Kuroo’s neck. He knew the god would never drop him, but that knowledge did nothing for his stomach as they zoomed forward at breakneck speed. 

Suddenly the motion stopped, and he heard Kuroo’s voice slide into his ear, “We’re here...take a look.”

Daichi opened his eyes tentatively and gasped. They were in a small cove with a pool of translucent blue in the middle of it, steam rising from the water’s surface. It had a slight glow to it, casting ripples of light across the domed ceiling. Just above the pool at the center of the dome was a hole, big enough for the steam to seep through and reveal the glittering night sky.

“Is this a hot spring?” He whispered, sliding out of Kuroo’s arms to stand on his own feet.

“Of course, it’s the perfect thing to warm you up. Now...let’s get you out of those clothes,” Kuroo purred, his hot breath grazing the back of his neck as his hands slid to Daichi’s front and began unlatching his coat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But tonight is all about you, Sawamura Daichi. Let yourself be spoiled by a god.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW Warning*

“I can undress myself Kuroo,” Daichi said as he grasped the the fingers unlatching his coat.

“Ooooh? I don’t mind if you’d like to do it yourself, as long as you put on a show,” Kuroo’s sly voice said in his ear.

“What? What kind of show?”

“A sexy one of course! Like, removing your clothes slowly, swaying your luscious hips back and forth,” The slender hands slid out of Daichi’s and landed on his waist, sliding down and gripping into his skin as they moved lower.

Daichi sucked in a quick breath, heat spreading through his cheeks as the mischievous god groped his hips. “I’m not doing that,” He grumbled, wiggling his body out of Kuroo’s grasp. He stepped away and turned around to glare at him directly.

Kuroo’s cat ears drooped down, his face looking dejected, and pain shot through Daichi’s chest at the sight. He was just about to walk back to him when a wicked grin began to spread across Kuroo’s face.

“Oh, I understand. You’re shy! I forget that mortals can be sensitive about their bodies. You have nothing to worry about, no one’s made me feel the way that you have,” He said in his velvety tones, reaching his fingers out to graze the side of Daichi’s flushed cheek. “Still, if it’ll make you feel better, I’ll go first.”

Daichi blinked at him. “You’ll go first?”

“Yes,” He purred as he sashayed past Daichi, his fingers stroking off his cheek as he walked to the pool. With a shrug of his broad shoulder, his shimmering red yukata slipped off, revealing his tanned skin underneath. The sleek material continued to drop from the rest of his shoulders to pool over his arms. His back seemed to stretch for miles, muscles rippling all the way down and disappearing below the scarlet silk.

A strange urge flooded Daichi, his fingers twitching to hook onto the sash and yank the rest off. He furrowed his brows and pinched his lips tight. He knew that was just what Kuroo wanted, and he needed to be strong. It was already beginning to get warm in his thick coat, and his pants were beginning to feel a little constricting. Kuroo’s long black tail flicked and curled up, stroking his own back as if he knew Daichi was craving to touch him all over. Kuroo looked over his shoulder at him, his bedroom eyes locking onto him.

“Would you like to see more?”

Daichi gulped and tried to shrug his shoulders. “If you want, makes no difference to me,” He replied hoarsely.

A rumbling chuckle poured out of Kuroo and echoed off the domed rock walls. He slipped out of his shoes and continued walking barefoot to the edge of the pool, his feet lightly tapping the ground. He circled around it until Daichi could see his front clearly, the water’s reflection illuminating his face with flickering light. Kuroo gazed down into the water with a pensive look on his face. He slipped his arms completely out, his hands searching out the swaying sash. His fingers twirled around the slender silk and leisurely pulled it straight out, the knot at his waist becoming undone. As soon as it loosened, the rest of the yukata dropped in a heap at his feet, revealing the rest of Kuroo’s gorgeous body.

Daichi’s heart was pounding as he eyeballed the god standing at the water’s edge. He wanted to rake his nails down his abdominal muscles, feel his heat surrounding him completely. As if he sensed Daichi’s inner turmoil, his eyes glanced over to Daichi’s face, the smile curling back at his lips. He pointed his toe out and dipped it below the water’s edge. Ripples spread out from the break in the water’s surface, causing the reflection across the ceiling to flutter chaotically. The muscles in Kuroo’s legs flexed as he dropped himself into the water, settling in waist deep and leaning against the edge, facing Daichi. He spread his long arms out beside him as his devilish grin spread wider.

“Your turn,” He teased with a lick of his lips. Daichi stuck out his jaw in determination. He couldn’t back down now, Kuroo would never let him hear the end of it. His only hope was that he didn’t look like a complete idiot. Kuroo was sensual and graceful. He felt boorish and clunky.

His hand came up and moved down his coat, his fingers undoing the rest of the catches that Kuroo had left untouched. The coat was thick, so he decided to just tug it off quickly knowing that if he tried to make it seductive he’d probably dislocate a shoulder. Kuroo didn’t seem to mind, his eyes flashing as they traveled around his still clothed chest.

Daichi walked a bit closer toward the pool, the hazy steam enveloping him in a wave of heat. He was still wearing a scarf, so he undid the knot and pulled it loose. Before it came off completely he gave it a quick tug, so it whipped off with a snap. He wound it up in his hands and tossed it at Kuroo’s face.

He chuckled as he pulled it off and tossed it beside him. “Woo! Now we’re getting into it!” He cheered as his eyebrows wiggled up and down.

Daichi laughed and bit his lips to regain his composure. His ribbed shirt clung tightly to his skin, so he crossed his hands in front of him and pulled the hem out slightly. He took his time peeling it upward, trying to inhale at the same time so his stomach would look better, and his chest would puff out. As he tugged it over his head he gave it a little shake, settling his gaze back on Kuroo. He was surprised that the smirk was gone from his face, his eyes wide as a flush had begun to spread across his cheeks.

Gaining a little more confidence, he stepped onto the back of his boot and pulled his foot out, following with the other one. The mist was beginning to settle on his skin, prickling it with microscopic droplets. He shivered as his fingers danced over the button of his jeans. With a flicker they were undone, and a smirk spread across his face as his thumbs pulled the front of them along with his underwear down slightly to reveal a soft strip of hair spreading below his belly button.

Kuroo leaned forward in the water, his eyes wide as his bottom lip vanished behind his teeth. Daichi locked his eyes on his as he walked along the edge a bit closer to him, his fingers tugging his pants a centimeter or two lower just to tease. His feet stopped just beside Kuroo’s outstretched hand. From there he could see the heat rising from Kuroo’s own damp skin, the tension of the water fluctuating as it rippled around his toned stomach.

Daichi was just about to shove his jeans the rest of the way down when Kuroo surged forward, standing completely upright in the pool. His arms reached around and gripped onto the back of Daichi’s legs as his face happened to hover right in front of the opening of his jeans.

“You’re doing so good, Daichi. You’re beautiful,” He whispered as he gazed up at him. All Kuroo had to do was look down to see the bulge just below the opening grow a little bigger. “Would you like me to help the rest of the way?”

“I thought you wanted a show?” Daichi asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

“Oh, I got a show...and now I wanna get my hands on you. I wanna get my _mouth_ on you,” He breathed as he leaned forward, pressing his lips against the bare skin below his belly button and then down into the soft patch of hair exposed from the open zipper.

Daichi gasped at the warmth on the sensitive area, and he closed his eyes as he whispered, “Yes, _please_.” He curled his fingers into Kuroo’s wild hair as he slid his hands up to the back of his jeans. They continued to climb until they landed on the skin above his jeans, taking a moment to rub his lower back. He continued to nuzzle along Daichi’s front as his hands moved back down, shoving his jeans below his butt. He gave his cheeks a quick squeeze as he nibbled lightly against his skin, earning a yelp of surprise out of Daichi.

“Mmmm, nice and firm.”

Daichi clicked his tongue and tugged his hair so his head fell back. “No more games, Kuroo. I’m getting impatient.”

“Good things come to those who wait, My Love,” Kuroo replied with a grin. His eyes flicked back to the prize staring him in the face, and with a lick of his lips he pulled his jeans and underwear over the straining bulge, releasing Daichi’s stiffening cock. Kuroo wrenched the remaining clothes all the way down to his feet as he leaned in, letting his breath ghost over Daichi’s most sensitive area. Daichi shuddered and quickly stepped out of his jeans, kicking them off to the side. Kuroo chuckled as he ran his hands lightly down the back of Daichi’s sculpted thighs, igniting goosebumps across Daichi’s skin. After teasing him a bit, Kuroo finally slipped his tongue out and snaked it around the base of Daichi’s shaft and ran it all the way down to his head. He swirled it around, sparking fireworks of sensations for Daichi as he hunched over with a gasp. Kuroo placed a kiss on the tip but held his lips there. He looked up so he could watch Daichi’s face as he pushed forward, completely enveloping his cock inside of his mouth.

“Oh god,” Daichi groaned, gripping his fingers even tighter into Kuroo’s hair.

Kuroo pulled back slowly and released with a pop. “You’re welcome, my child.”

Daichi couldn’t help but chuckle. “Do you have to be so goofy, even now?”

“It’s all part of my charm,” He said as his grin grew wider, showing off his sparkling white teeth with two longer than normal canines. “Come on, I promised I’d get you warm.” He gripped hard against the back of his thighs and lifted him up just enough to back up and drop him into the steaming hot water.

“Oh wow...this feels so good,” Daichi said as he practically melted into the water. Kuroo caught him just before his head went under and gently pushed him against the side where there was a ledge he could sit on. Daichi’s eyes grew wide as Kuroo hovered over him, his hands coming up to cradle his neck. He pressed a light kiss against his lips, and Daichi lost himself in the sweet feeling. Kuroo continued the kiss, letting his lips open a little deeper, but soon pulled back. He waited for Daichi to open his eyes before he spoke.

“As a god, I actually get spoiled pretty often. You know that, you’re the one that has to put up with it,” He laughed softly, and Daichi returned the comment with a smile. “But tonight is all about you, Sawamura Daichi. Let yourself be spoiled by a god.”

He pressed one more kiss against his lips and then released. Using his hands to tilt Daichi’s head back, he kissed his chin and traveled down his throat. He kept moving further until his face hovered above the steaming water. With one last look up at Daichi and shooting him a wink, he slipped his entire body under the water’s surface with just his tail twitching in the air.

Daichi felt Kuroo hook his hands under his knees to keep himself stable, and before he could even wonder what he was about to do, he felt his mouth envelop his cock once again. He reached out and gripped the rock on either side of him to keep himself stable. A groan ripped from his throat as Kuroo’s mouth performed miracles below the water, sending his senses spiraling out of control. As if feeling Kuroo’s tongue rubbing against his cock wasn’t enough, his cat ears grazed his abs as Kuroo moved his head around, so soft it may as well have been a feather teasing his sensitive stomach.

His breathing was becoming erratic, and his muscles began to strain as he held onto the rock. Suddenly the tempo of Kuroo’s pumping quickened, and Daichi felt his heart race to match. He threw his head back as he struggled to breathe in the chaos of pleasurable sensations. His breath curled out of his mouth into the cool air and drifted upward toward the opening in the ceiling. Daichi could see the stretch of stars glistening like diamonds against the deep blue sky. It was so ethereally beautiful, he felt like his soul had transcended to heaven as he cried out in ecstasy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo's a god, he didn't even need to come up for air ;)

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I'm gonna add a second chapter to this fic immersed in filthy smut....you're absolutely right


End file.
